


Internal Conflict

by bikuai



Series: Cod(IW)tober [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I did this super quickly and idk how I feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: Cod(IW)tober Day Two: Internal ConflictAnd they said, “strength through loyalty.”





	Internal Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick drabble. Kinda deep for just day two, but I felt a bit inspired on this one.
> 
> Also, more proof that I can only write trash reader fics, smh @ myself

Your mission was simple enough. The High Council had made its use of a certain figure, and now they required his extermination. A task you had been set to do numerous times, yet it felt near impossible now.

Commander Derhachov had broken the news to you. Admiral Salen Kotch was scheduled to die tomorrow morning. His charismatic extremism had gained him a cult following that conflicted with the so-called unquestionable party loyalty to the High Council.

It sounded like bullshit—and probably was—but you weren’t one to refuse a direct order. However, that didn’t make you any more eager to knife your best friend.

It was a rookie mistake to grow so attached to a naval figure, knowing their unfortunately short tenures. Nevertheless, his passion and strict adherence to the pillars of Martian culture had captured your heart.

If Derhachov noticed your reluctance to accept the assignment, he didn’t show it. He knew of the camaraderie that existed between you and the admiral, and you doubt that bit of information wasn’t taken into account when choosing you for the task. In his eyes, there was a lesson to be learned here.

“Sadistic bastard,” you muttered under your breath as you stomped out of his office.

***

Your evening was spent in anticipation of the next day. You’d tried to harden your heart in preparation for the mission, but you only succeeded in reminding yourself of the admiral’s selfless devotion and the depth of his loyalty. It was hard to believe that the High Council would wish to do away with such a virtuous man. The injustice of the situation twisted your stomach into knots.

Restless sleep came and went, leaving you irritable in the morning. The sun could barely be seen on the horizon as you rolled out of your bunk to prepare for your day. Going through the motions of dressing yourself was dreadful at best and downright unbearable at worst. You shed bitter tears as you clipped your regulation tactical knife onto your belt.

There was a sharp twinge of irony as you glanced over your weapon of choice, which still rested on the table. Inscribed on the grip of the gun was “strength through loyalty,” the official motto of the Front’s elite secret police force: Intracore. And yet, you didn’t feel any more powerful as you holstered your gun and stepped out the door.

***

The subway was oddly empty for this time in the morning. Usually, you could count on large crowds and crowded cars during the rush to and from work. Even as you stepped down onto Mars’s busiest platform, there was only the occasional loner milling about the station.

While making your way from the station to the residential sector of Cydonia, you couldn’t help but notice the looks sent your way. Of course, you knew the public’s general attitude toward Intracore agents, namely fear and suspicion; nonetheless, their furtive glances and clear avoidance of your path sent a wave of shame through you. The combined weight of your morally grey assignment and the reactions your very presence begets led you to quicken your pace.

From a brisk walk to a light jog, you urged yourself through the narrow streets. Every step took you closer to the home where you would walk in on your best friend—likely eating breakfast at this time—and end his life unceremoniously. Soon you were taking off down the pavement in a sprint.  _ Maybe if you just hurried and got there fast enough… _

You didn’t finish the thought, knowing that the outcome of the forthcoming encounter was inevitable, whether you could fit in apologetic last words or not.

Before you knew it, you were at his door, knocking furiously. Out of breath and windswept, you could only imagine what Salen thought when the door swung open to reveal your disheveled state. He gave you a stern look, but you were too taken aback by his own appearance to notice.

In full ceremonial uniform, he was even more handsome than usual. The golden buttons, crimson sash, and intricate embroidery bestowed an almost regal aura upon him. You wanted to slap yourself for thinking of such things at a time like this, but you didn’t get the chance as Salen firmly tugged you inside and shut the door behind you.

“What’s going on?” He asked, returning his arms to his sides. Care hinted his tone in a way that would be indiscernible to anyone but you.

You almost burst into tears at the question but managed to answer with a sureness of voice that surprised yourself. “There’s a mission I’ve been given, and I don’t think I can bring myself to do it,” you admitted.

Salen sighed resignedly. “We’ve had this conversation before.”

You nodded solemnly, feeling your heart beat like a lump of lead in your chest.

“Strength through loyalty, remember?” His hand came to your shoulder, and the slightest of smiles graced his lips. “I trust you’ll do the right thing.”

You met his eyes then and responded with a despondent smile. “I know.”


End file.
